prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Chocola
is a character that appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! where she insists the girls help in saving the Dessert kingdom. She is the princess of Dessert kingdom and daughter of the Dessert Queen. Bio Appearance Chocolate is a little girl with fair skin and big aquamarine eyes. Her fluffy soft pink hair frames her head with short spiked evenly spread bangs. Around her head is a rainbow of spheres, and she wears a light brown and gold crown adorned by a gold gem. She has pastel beige dog or bunny ears. Normally, Chocola wears a pearl pink long-sleeved blouse with the bottom in the shape of three petals, the back line in fuchsia with a big off-white ribbon on the back. Matching colored flower-shaped fabric makes up the collar and sleeve cuffs, which lack the lining. Her off-white balloon skirt has a band of fuchsia ribbon around the hem held by pink pearl studs, and the bottom is trim with ruffled layers of off-white and pearl pink. She also wears white bloomers, an ivy ribbon around the neck held by a pink flower, and pale pink heels with ankle straps an white socks. Casually, her hair loses her decorative spheres and crown, and she instead wears a dark brown headband with the flower from her neck on the corner and stripes of burnt orange and dark beige on the other. Her outfit consists of a white long-sleeved shirt lined in ivy with a scalloped collar, worn beneath a peach one-piece that has dark brown lining and pale brown buttons. On each hip is a tiny dark pink bow. She also wears white knee-socks and bright brown boots with tan lining and buttons. Personality A sweet and friendly young girl, Chocola is a little bit shy. She is also very formal and knows her manners. History Chocola was born to the Dessert Queen. She grew up as a princess and is very mannerable and formal as shown when she first introduces herself. She invited Pretty Cure, Coco, Natts, and Milk to the Dessert Kingdom as thanks for saving her from a Hoshina made by Bunbee which was from Nozomi's birthday cake. Whilst in the Dessert Kingdom she tried to put a brave face but had an upsetting familial secret. Soon Kurumi found out that Mushiban had taken over the Dessert Queen. He had her hypnotized so he could eat all the sweets he wanted and told Chocola that if she told anyone he would hurt her mother. Thus, she was forced into silence from revealing anyone about Mushiban's doings. Mushiban soon hypnotized the Queen's helpers Dry and Bitter. When Pretty Cure purified Dry and Bitter and Shining Dream taught Mushiban that sweets can only be enjoyed by eating them with friends, Chocola mother finally was restored to her normal self. After all this the Dessert Kingdom celebrated Nozomi's birthday. Relationships Coco and Natts - Chocola has a good relationship with the two and both of them are royalty. It is mentioned that Chocola brought lots of sweets for the princess and the Palmier Kingdom. Milk - At first Milk disliked Chocola for getting close to Coco but after she learned of her familial circumstances she had a soft spot for her. Pretty Cure - Chocola has a close bond with the Pretty Cure. First they saved her from Bunbbee's Hoshina and tried to purify her mom. Because of this Chocola looks up to the 5 girls. Queen Dessert - Chocola looks greatly looks up to her mother and sees her as a role model queen. She loves her mother and her mother taught her how to make sweets and listens to her stories. Trivia *Chocola makes cameos in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! giving Miracle Lights to people who visit in the amusement park. *She appears again in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana and can be seen waving with a Miracle Light. *Her voice actress has also voiced Princess Filia from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'', Chypre from [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]] and Marquis from [[Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie]]. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Movie characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Minor characters